For the Love of Apricots
by Nieko
Summary: Anju Takahashi is cowardly, weak, a child. So what is she doing fighting demons for a living? And what is she doing falling in love with one? KuramaOC


My first fanfic, how exciting! I watched Yu Yu Hakusho on Adult Swim way back when it was still on TV and was instantly in love with Kurama, but I never watched the show to the end. Well, that was a long time ago so I decided to watch all the episodes again and I finally watched The Three Kings arc which, in my opinion, was not as good as some of the others; though I did cry at the end of final episode. The characters in this anime are all so wonderful so if you haven't watched it, I highly recommend that you do. They don't make anime like that anymore, and it is one of the few animes that did not get slaughtered in the dub.

I digress. I have taken up enough of your time with my rambling. Please enjoy the first installment of Love+Apricots.

**_Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all of its characters are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi and FUNimation Entertainment. As I am not Yoshihiro Togashi nor FUNimation Entertainment I think it goes without saying that I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters. One day I hope to own Kurama and Jin...preferably tied up on my bed, but until that glorious time comes, the only thing I own is my OC, Anju Takahashi._**

**

* * *

PROLOGUE START**

Sometimes in life, a single moment can open the door to a new path. Sometimes the moment is subtle, invisible to the average person. Sometimes you won't even realize that the door is open until you are already on this new path. However, sometimes, if you're lucky, the moment will grab you and, before you know it, you're smack dab in the middle of that path with a car hurtling towards you. Do you think I'm kidding?

It would happen something like this. The day is sinfully beautiful; blue sky, fluffy white clouds, the works. The chorus of a busy city sings in surround sound while anonymous pedestrians walk along the road going wherever it is anonymous pedestrians go. No matter their destinations, they certainly are not paying attention to you, nor are they paying attention to the soccer ball that bounces into the busy road just as the crossing light turns to red.

There's a loud screech of car brakes. Finally, they turn to look. They turn just in time to see you push a little kid out of the way, just in time to see your body slam against the windshield, just in time to hear you scream. Suddenly, you're the center of attention.

"We'd better call in for an ambulance."

The driver is on his knees beside your broken body, "I s-swear I didn't…it w-was…i-it was an accident…" Now all your spirit can do is float above the scene, helpless to change your fate.

Now how do you feel? Your entire life is over in one instant. Doesn't feel so great, now does it? Well, fear not, for the spirit is not you.

The spirit is that of a young boy. This boy's name is Yusuke, he's fourteen years old and is _supposed _to be the hero of this story, but, oddly enough, he's dead.

"Wha-?"

**PROLOGUE END**

**

* * *

**

_A/N: Feedback is much appreciated 8D So yeah, no OC yet. Just because she's my own creation doesn't mean that she'll be the center of this story because as I said, this will follow the original series (meaning Yusuke is still the main character!)._

**_Edit: Apparently there has been a bit of a misunderstanding regarding this fanfic. Just to be clear, the person described in the prologue __is_ Yusuke which is why I said "Well, fear not, for the spirit is not you. The spirit is that of a young boy. This boy's name is Yusuke, he's fourteen years old and is supposed to be the hero of this story, but, oddly enough, he's dead" at the end of the prologue. My OC has not been brought into the story just yet. I didn't want the every aspect of the story to revolve around her, as that can cause the OC to quickly turn into a Mary Sue, so I decided not to include her in the prologue and just stick to what happened in the canon. I will be introducing her in the next chapter. I apologize for not making this more clear.**

And when I mention "you" in the prologue, I am addressing the reader, not the OC. This story will be written from the point of view of an anonymous narrator so all characters will be addressed by their names. Just know that "I" refers to the narrator and "you" refers to the reader.


End file.
